Deadly Exchange
by Nicki-Andrews
Summary: Danny's family gets an exchange student for a month, but she holds a secret that could kill Danny and the rest of his family. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Nicki Andrews: Thanks to those of you who are reading! I only know what I have read because I have never seen the show, thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks!

* * *

Nicole looked around at this new place she was in. A strange airport, a strange town, and a very strange family holding a sign with her name on it. She smiled half-heartedly and dragged her large bag behind her.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Andrews" She said, waving slightly at the strange family in front of her. A very large, tall man in an orange jumpsuit, a shorter woman, much thinner, in a green jumpsuit. A girl wearing a black shirt with teal-ish pants (the most normal looking and seemingly the nicest.) And a boy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a white shirt with a orange stripe.

"Hey Nicole! Glad you're here" Said the girl with bright orange/red hair. "Hey...Nicole, what's up?" The boy asked. "I'm glad to be here to, can I know all of your names?" She asked them.

Nicole had dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She came from a wealthy Egyptian family, that was once said to have been related to the Pharaohs. She was a foreign exchange student, that somehow got sent to a strange American family.

"I'm Jazz, this is Danny, this is mom and this is dad!" Jazz said, she was the girl with orange/red hair. She was the nicest so far. Nicole looked around at everyone, they would do for now. _Only a month of this_ She thought_ Only a month. _

As the family drove home in the strange car, Nicole looked around. It was so different from her home town in the capitol of Egypt. Much colder too! "So, why don't you tell us a- little about yourself?" Danny asked. "Not much, my mother died when I was very young, along with my twin sister. I live with my father and my older brother, Micheal. It's nice, but I travel a lot with my father, so I don't really have any friends" She informed him, adding to herself, _And I'm not going to be here long enough to make friends with you or anyone else around here!_

"We're so sorry, Danny shouldn't have asked" Jazz said. "No, no it's alright. I still somehow...feel very close to them" She said, smiling mischievously out the window.

"This will be your room, hope you don't mind the slight mess" Danny said, his parents had heard some weird beeping noise and had to rush out of the house and Danny seemed eager to leave too.

"No, not at all. I'll busy myself with cleaning it up. Thanks for letting me stay Danny" Nicole said, smiling at the dark haired boy. With that he grinned and ran out of the room.

"Excuse Danny, he's not used to company" Jazz said, as Nicole came downstairs a few minutes after Danny's rush out of the room. "That's fine, you don't mind if I...?" She kinda motioned around the house. "No no, go right ahead!" She said. Jazz thought she meant tidy up the house. That was the last thing Nicole wanted to do. "Thanks" Nicole said, as she headed down the steps.

* * *

Nicki Andrews: Sorry for this being so short, I wanted to post it before tonight's sleep time...okay, bedtime! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nicki: Thanks for reviewing! So glad that you liked the story, Crazyvi! Just wanted to say that this chapter should be longer.

* * *

Nicole walked down the steps where she felt a presence coming from. It wasn't just any presence, Nicole recognized it from many other experiences. 

"Dad?" She asked as she walked down the steps into some strange lab. Then she saw it, the ghost portal! It was closed, and she **needed** to figure out how to open it! Somehow, she **had** to find a way. She started looking all around, trying to find a button or something on one of the tables. Soon, after checking over the tables, and looking everywhere else, she found it! As the door opened, she saw the whirling green of the ghost zone.

"**What** are you doing down here?" Someone behind her asked. She whirled around to come face to face with none other than Danny.

"Nothing, I was just looking around for the bathroom" She said, as Danny closed the portal to the ghost zone. She glared at his back, but the glare instantly turned into a normal small smile when Danny turned around. "Maybe it's different where you live, how about I show you around?" He asked. She didn't roll her eyes, though she wanted to. "Okay, if it's no trouble of course" She smiled. _So close, why did he come! WHY! WHY! WHY!_ Her thoughts screamed.

**Later**

"And this is Jazz's room, and that's the house. So now you won't be so confused at where everything is." Danny concluded the mini tour. "Thanks a ton, now, I kinda need to go to the bathroom so if you don't mind" Nicole bolted for the bathroom, because by this time she really needed to go! "Whatever" Danny shrugged, as he went to his room to start playing an online game with Tucker and Sam.

"Dad! I almost did it! But it's hard with Danny everywhere! I just about had it" Nicole stopped talking into the cell phone. She held it away from her ear as the loud voice could be heard from a metre away. "Dad! Patience is a virtue, and I wanna get outta here soon to! I'll talk to you later" Nicole said, hanging up her cell phone. She threw herself down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Soon, okay! Soon...  
_

**Next Day;**

**School**

"Nicole, I want you to meet my friends. Sam and Tucker. Tucker and Sam, this is Nicole. She's the exchange student I told you about" Danny said introducing everyone to each other as they walked to the office to get Nicole's schedule.

"Hey, what's up?" Tucker asked Nicole. "Uh...Nothing" Nicole said, slightly confused. "He means 'Hi, how are you' I think" Sam said. "OH! I'm fine. What's up with you?" Nicole asked, trying to have an okay conversation with the tech-y guy. "Never mind him, let's take a look at your schedule" Sam said, taking the schedule from Nicole and scanning it over. "Cool, you're in some of the same classes as us, like science!" Sam said. "Woah! You're in American Lit.! FST! World History and International Relations! Those are all AP classes! Spanish, French! Theatre Arts! You're insane!" Tucker cried, looking over her schedule. She rolled her eyes, "I would've been in AP Biology, but I needed to get your teachers to believe that I could handle it, I should only be in here for the first week." Tucker was still flabbergasted. "See ya later, gotta get to American Lit. Bye!" Nicole said, running towards the American Lit. "We all have the same lunch..." Danny shrugged.

"You wanna know something else! I found her trying to mess with the ghost portal! I swear that she's up to something" Danny whispered. "Danny, you've repeated that fact so many times, I lost count" Sam whispered back. "She's in all the AP classes!" Tucker murmured. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and got back to work.

**  
Lunch Time**

"Hey! Nicki! Come sit here!" Called a popular bunch of seniors. She looked over at them and shook her head, "Sorry! Other plans!" She started over towards where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting. "So, have fun in all your AP classes?" Sam asked. "It's so boring! I'm going to be so far behind when I get back to my private tutor." She said, looking at the strange cafeteria food. "Don't worry about the food, it's weird, but harmless...so I think..." Danny said, glancing at the strangely colored meat. "Yeah...I'm passing" Sam and Nicole said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. "Vegetarian, I wouldn't eat it if it looked good" Nicole said. Sam nodded, "Same here." They got into a long conversation about animal rights, and how gross meat was.

"So, Danny, this is the girl that you think is out to get you?" Tucker whispered to Danny. Danny was kinda confused to, but couldn't help doubting his own opinion.

* * *

Nicki: Thanks for reading! Please R&R and I may update sooner! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
